


say you wanna dance

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Cardi B and Whitney Houston Made Them Do It, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Get together fic, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Semi Public Sex, handjobs, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Steven dancing is... well, it's notgracefulby any means. Yet, Andrew still finds himself hopelessly enthralled.





	say you wanna dance

**Author's Note:**

> i was struck by the thought of steven dancing to ['i like it' by cardi b](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ij8e59SiL4g) and andrew getting jealous, and then this happened; then i realized there were feelings, and of course ['i wanna dance with somebody' (fob cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5Pc4EX_AR4) was too perfect not to use as inspo as well!
> 
> big thanks to hannah as always! also, disclaimer, i _love_ the fob cover of 'i wanna dance with somebody', but it felt too funny to have andrew be indifferent to it. 
> 
> this is also my first time writing ryan and shane as more than a passing mention, it was fun!
> 
> anyway, enough from me. enjoy!

Steven dancing is... well, it's not _graceful_ by any means. Yet, Andrew still finds himself hopelessly enthralled.   
  
They're at some house party. He doesn't even remember whose house it is, he's _that_ buzzed. He isn't as buzzed as Steven, though. Not that that's a high bar to cross or anything: Steven is still a lightweight. It shows in the way he dances, and grins, and generally does anything.  
  
Steven moves through the makeshift dance floor uninhibited. He’s all gangly limbs and lanky frame slipping and sliding between other people. He even puts Shane to shame, which is saying something. He brushes up against any- and everyone, and they all greet and jive with him, smiles on their faces as hands idly wander. It’s all a little flirtatious but also not, because Steven just isn’t the type.   
  
Heat boils in Andrew's veins all the same, and he notes it's probably a good thing he lost his last beer and hasn't been willing to move and get another one. He needs to sober up and get the fuck out of here before he does something crazy like—like try to _dance_ with Steven.   
  
He's starting to get feeling back in his face and legs and he's just about ready to attempt standing when Steven shimmies over to another cluster of people. It's closer to Andrew than before, and that only makes it worse. He can hear Steven's drunken giggling even over the heavy bass of the music.

It awakens that urge in Andrew: the urge to be near Steven as often as possible, all the time. Especially when they’re drunk, and Andrew can maybe afford to be a little more tactile than he normally would be.   
  
Andrew blinks, lost in his thoughts, and then Steven is being gently tugged away from the little group by Shane. For a split second, Andrew considers launching from his seat and tackling one or both of them to the ground. As Shane pulls Steven close and starts to sway, oddly tender, Andrew can admit he's being ridiculous.   
  
He and Steven aren't dating anyway, so he has no reason to get so worked up. His best friend is having a good time and enjoying himself and Andrew should be able to respect that.   
  
Except he just can't. Okay? He just fucking _can't_.   
  
So he bites down on his tongue hard enough to bleed and watches Shane's hands wander over Steven's body. The tenderness is fading and replaced with heat, palpable even for Andrew. Shane's got those extra inches of height on Steven, and Andrew idly wonders if Steven is into taller guys. Steven tucks his face against Shane's neck and giggles something into his skin that has the other man smirking.   
  
Shane’s hands keep traveling until they land on the small of Steven's back and yank him closer. Andrew sees more than hears Steven's soft noise of surprise, but Steven doesn't pull away. If anything, he moves closer. His arms around Shane's neck tighten like a vice, and he tilts his head at just the right angle so Shane can murmur something in his ear.   
  
Steven giggles again, and Andrew kind of wants to murder Shane in that moment.   
  
While Andrew is still seething over the display before him, Shane and Steven manage to separate. Steven is blushing sweetly and Shane's shooting him a playful wink that sets off a possessive growl in Andrew's chest. He still doesn’t act on it, though, no matter how much he wants to. Steven isn’t _his_ , and Andrew has no right to be acting this way. He wishes he could blame it on the alcohol, but the boozy haze that had settled over him is fading second by second.   
  
Steve drifts right back into dancing, the lack of a partner not fazing him. He shimmies and shakes his way through the crowds and barely stops to say hi. People try to rope him into conversations, or maybe they’re trying to get him to chill out, but either way—Steven doesn’t stop his moving.

He's dancing near Rie and Annie, both of whom are pretending to ignore him while not-so-subtly snapping videos of his moves, when Andrew's blood pressure spikes again.   
  
Ryan comes up behind Steven and plants his hands right on his hips. Steven startles and yelps but doesn't fight the hold. _Does he really trust people here that much? Is he just naive?_ Andrew grits his teeth against the thought.   
  
Steven leans back against Ryan's frame and smiles blissfully without ever looking back. His own hands land on Ryan’s and squeeze, like a greeting or encouragement or—Andrew has to look away for a second to collect himself. Either Steven knows it's Ryan behind him, or Steven really does just trust literally everyone at this party. Which is stupid. Even for him.   
  
Again, Andrew almost stands to go break up what's turned into sloppy fumbling and clumsy grinding. He takes a slight pleasure in watching Ryan struggle to wrangle Steven against him. Steven’s not exactly cooperating, even if he seems to enjoy dancing with Ryan. It’s clearly not as fluid as Ryan would probably like, especially given Steven’s general lack of coordination.

Even so, they’re both into it, and that’s enough to strike a match on whatever flame is burning between them. Steven leans into Ryan and his hips swivel. Andrew’s mouth goes dry. It's sort of hot in a distant way, but Andrew would much rather it be him holding Steven's hips, whispering unheard things in Steven's ears. Andrew's chest burns acidic with jealousy.   
  
Steven turns in Ryan's hold after a while and grins down at him. They exchange a few words while still swaying, far slower and less lewd than only a few minutes prior. It looks almost sweet, and that’s somehow _worse_. Steven leans in and whispers something to Ryan, and the other man breaks into one of those grins, the ones with too many teeth and that are too bright to be legal.

Ryan nods after a few moments and if Andrew didn't know better, he'd say Ryan's eyes flick to him for a split second.   
  
Andrew watches the show unfold with his teeth clenched and breathing shallow. He clenches his hands to fists atop his thighs to keep himself in check. It's a battle he wins, but only barely.   
  
Steven and Ryan part ways with another series of sweet smiles and flirty grins.

Andrew watches for a second as Ryan saunters over to Shane and simply make himself at home under the taller man's arm. Andrew feels another burst of jealousy flare up in his chest; this time, it’s not because of _who_ he’s looking at, but rather because of what they have. Shane bends during a lull in their conversation and kisses Ryan gently.

Andrew has to admit it _is_ sort of adorable. And it helps cool the irritation in his chest. Ryan and Shane would never make a move on Steven when they’re so clearly wrapped up in each other.

(Right?)  
  
Andrew decides that's as good a time as any to get the fuck outta dodge. He runs his hands over his chest (no jacket, ergo no proper pockets, his addled brain had sort of forgotten) then his jeans. He sighs in relief when his hand skirts over the cool surface of his phone tucked into the front right pocket, followed by the smooth leather of his trifold wallet in his back pocket. All he needs go do is call an Uber and he'll be set.   
  
He's made up his mind when the song shifts, and for whatever reason a feeling of dread looms in Andrew’s chest. Maybe it’s the beat, the rhythm, maybe it’s just the fact that he’s still just a little too drunk to think clearly, but he _knows_ from the minute he hears Cardi B singing, something is going to happen. Something he’s probably not going to like.

Andrew realizes he’s lost sight of Steven and irrational panic rises in his chest. He scans the crowd without standing, trying to maintain an air of nonchalance, but there’s no sight of that black and lavender hair. He’s about to stand and go searching—or leave, he thinks, he _had_ planned to leave—when his gaze finally lands on Steven.

Andrew chokes on his next breath when he sees who it is all cozied up to Steven.

Adam smirks back at him.

They’re right in the middle of the fray. Not that a ton of people are dancing or anything, but enough that it’s starting to look less and less like a house party and more and more like an actual club. Adam and Steven aren’t helping matters: their hands are wandering fervently; Steven’s eyes are shut and his mouth is hanging open slightly, and expression that Andrew can only describe as _wanton_.

Adam’s hands are what really catch Andrew’s attention. Like Ryan, Adam’s hands are on Steven’s waist but _unlike_ Ryan, Adam has gone a step further and slipped them under Steven’s thin tee. He pulls the fabric up and exposes a thin strip of skin, one that’s dusted in dark hair that Andrew can see even from a distance.

Steven’s clearly losing himself in the song, or the alcohol, or—and this option makes Andrew clench his teeth hard enough they feel like they might break—in _Adam_. He grinds back against Adam and it’s far more graceful than what he’s done with any of his other partners this evening so far. Andrew wonders if they’ve maybe danced before, maybe they’ve done other things before, because Adam seems to know exactly how to play Steven’s body.

Andrew’s nails are digging into his thighs even through his jeans. Adam is still smirking at him and that’s the most confusing part of it all. Adam isn’t really a competitive guy, and he’s definitely not an asshole. So _why_ he rubbing this display in Andrew’s face?

Adam never looks away, even as he leans in to Steven and murmurs something to him. Steven’s swinging hips slow and he looks at Adam somewhat dazedly. He looks flushed from exertion and alcohol, and Andrew’s chest aches with how badly he wants to kiss Steven in that moment. For one drawn-out, awful second, Andrew is sure Adam just propositioned Steven.

At least, until Steven’s gaze snaps to him, heavy and hot and Andrew’s heart is either going to stop or beat right out of his chest.

Steven and Adam don’t stop dancing but it’s less lewd than before; Adam has finally stopped staring, and now he’s grinning at Steven instead. Steven, on the other hand, can’t take his eyes off Andrew.

Andrew is striding through the crowd before he even realizes he managed to stand. He meets Steven and Adam quickly and in the same moment he reaches for Steven, Adam lets go of him. Adam even goes so far as to shove Steven lightly, sending him toppling into Andrew’s waiting arms. Steven giggles against his chest, and Andrew takes a second to shoot a confused look at Adam.

As he walks by them, Adam hisses to Andrew, “glad you finally got your head out of your ass.” Then he’s gone, leaving Andrew with an armful of Steven and some boy band’s cover of Whitney Houston blaring around them.

“Andrew,” Steven breathes. “Dance with me?”

Andrew swallows. His mouth is too dry. He wishes he had a beer or something. He wants to run, because this is exactly where he promised himself he wouldn’t end up.

He nods. “It’d be my pleasure.”

Steven beams bright at him in response and it puts Andrew’s nerves at ease. He slides his hands to Steven’s waist and thumbs over the jut of his hip bones. He presses his fingers everywhere Adam’s had been and slips them around to skirt over the small of Steven’s back where Shane’s hands had brushed.

Steven won’t stop smiling at him, even as he starts to pick up pace in dancing. “This song is great,” he says under the music.

Andrew shrugs. “It’s okay.” To be honest, he can barely hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. Steven just throws his head back in a laugh, then loops his arms around Andrew’s neck.

Their faces end up close enough to touch but before Andrew can react, Steven is tilting his head and singing lowly, off-key in his ear.

_“I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody,”_ Steven draws back as he keeps singing. Andrew feels the vibrations in Steven’s chest more than he hears the words. _“I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me.”_

Andrew crashes into kissing Steven. He yanks Steven close and kisses him hard on the mouth while his lips are still parted in an out of tune note. Steven’s hands clench in the back of Andrew’s shirt and wrinkle the fabric. Everything else melts away as they kiss—the music, the people around them, the scent of sweat and booze.

Andrew’s world narrows to nothing but Steven. He licks at Steven’s bottom lip and shudders when he’s rewarded with a whining, desperate sound. Steven presses into the kiss harder and gives as good as he gets, nipping at Andrew’s lip playfully.

Steven rolls his hips forward, almost in time with the song but not quite, and Andrew moans at the feeling of their cocks pressing together through the denim.

Andrew pulls back from the kiss panting, ready to ask for something, anything, but Steven beats him to the punch. “I _did_ say I wanna feel the _heat_ with somebody,” Steven says, face bright with a blush and his grin devilish.

Andrew groans and finally peels his hands off Steven’s hips. He pulls Steven’s arms from around his neck and takes him by the wrists to yank him through the crowd. They get some odd stares and more than a few wolf-whistles as they weave between people. In the back of his mind, Andrew knows everyone will have an inkling of what he and Steven are up to.

He really doesn’t care.

They stumble out of the main sitting area into a blessedly empty hallway, and Andrew takes the opportunity to back Steven up against a space of wall not covered in framed pictures.

“Did you do that on purpose?” He hisses before nipping at Steven’s jaw. “Did you want to make me jealous?”

Steven’s hips rut against him again. “It worked, didn’t it?” Staring unwaveringly at Andrew, Steven drops a hand between them and teases a finger along the zipper of Andrew’s jeans. “Worked maybe a little _too_ well,” Steven adds with a breathless laugh.

Andrew groans again and hauls Steven away from the wall. “C’mon.” He pulls Steven along, both of them stopping to grope at each other and kiss against walls, until they finally reach the half-bathroom down the hall.

“We’re not even gonna leave?” Steven says, incredulous.

“I don’t know if I could make it to your apartment,” Andrew says with a blatant gesture at his dick straining against the front of his jeans. He turns as he starts to open the bathroom door to see Steven gnawing at his lower lip nervously. Andrew’s heart drops into his chest. “Shit, Steven, if this is too fast—?”

Steven shakes his head immediately. “No!” He shouts. “It’s not that.” His nerves seem to thaw and reveal a coy grin in their place. “Just, we don’t really have supplies.” There’s a spark in his eyes, once that deepens as he steps up to Andrew and lays a hand over his chest. “I was kind of hoping for…” His blush worsens, but he barely falters over the words, and in some weird way Andrew is _proud_ of him. “For you to fuck me.”

Andrew’s pretty sure he blacks out. He stares at Steven dumbly for a solid minute, long enough for Steven’s confidence to falter slightly. Andrew blinks as his brain slowly comes back online, and he pulls Steven into another bruising kiss.

“I want that,” Andrew mutters against his lips. “But I want to spread you out on a bed when we do, and take my time.” He peppers kisses along Steven’s jaw until he reaches his ear. “For now, I just want to get my hands on you as fast as possible.”

Steven whimpers and nods. “Yeah, that—that sounds good.”

Grinning, Andrew steps backwards into the bathroom and brings Steven along with him. He reaches around Steven once they’re both inside to shut the door and lock it. For a moment, they just stand there. They stare at one another, pressed close together, neither of them moving.

Steven makes the first move and kisses Andrew. It’s softer and slower than all the ones previous. Steven presses his hands to Andrew’s chest again and uses the force to propel him backwards gently. They stumble further into the bathroom, not that there’s very far to go, until they end up in front of the sink and the large mirror above it.

As they pull back, Andrew looks at the mirror. “I’ve got an idea.”

Steven nods at him but makes a confused noise as Andrew turns him to face the mirror. “Andrew?”

“I wanna watch,” Andrew whispers against Steven’s ear. His hands roam: one pulls Steven’s shirt up, and the other makes quick work of his jeans’ button and zipper. Under his hand, Steven’s cock is hard and straining against his boxer briefs. “I want _you_ to watch.”

Steven whines but nods frantically. His hands reach out and grip the edge of the sink and he presses his ass against Andrew. “What about you?”

“You first,” Andrew assures. He kisses the back of Steven’s neck. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Steven shudders as Andrew tugs his briefs down by the waistband, and a shiver wracks his body once his cock is exposed.

“Steven, can you hold your shirt up for me?”

Steven nods and raises a shaking hand to hold up the hem of his shirt. It exposes his lightly defined abs, scattered with light dustings of black hair. In the back of his mind, a “carpet doesn’t match the drapes” comment nags at him, but Andrew swallows it. Instead, he uses his free hand to push Steven’s jeans and briefs down further.

Steven’s cock juts out from his body, flushed and stiff. Steven watches them in the mirror, watches as Andrew’s hand dances over his skin until his fingertips brush over his engorged prick. Steven shivers and his hips jump forward, desperate for contact.

Andrew takes pity on him and curls his hand around Steven’s cock. Andrew never draws far from Steven’s neck, too enthralled with marking him the column of his neck, but his gaze flicks to the mirror and catches Steven’s.

“You look good like this,” Andrew whispers against his skin. He starts to stroke slowly. “You feel so good in my hand. I want to do so much to you, I want to do _everything_ to you.”

Steven whines and drops his head back. “Andrew, please.”

Andrew strokes faster but it’s not quite enough. His mouth never strays from Steven’s neck, even after he sucks a violent, blooming bruise into his skin. “Can’t wait to get you on a bed, gonna take my time. Want to get my mouth on you. Everywhere.”

Steven’s hips roll into Andrew’s hand as he chases the pleasure. He’s still holding up his shirt but his hand shakes; his other hand is still wrapped around the countertop and his grip is so tight it looks like hurts.

“God, watching you dance with everyone else…” Andrew exhales against Steven. “I hated it. You looked so good but I wanted it to be _me_.”

“Wanted that too,” Steven manages to breathe.

Andrew smirks. “Should’ve danced with you longer. Wouldn’t mind feeling you grind against my cock. Show you off to everyone.”

Steven shudders and does just that: he presses back against Andrew’s erection, straining at the front of his own jeans. “Not gonna last,” Steven whimpers. “Please, Andrew, _please_.”

Andrew nods and finally speeds up his grip. His hand strokes over Steven’s cock in a blur; he pauses only to gather precome on his palm and fingers to slick the way. He pushes forward so Steven can feel the bulge at the front of his pants, feel what Andrew thinks of him.

Steven keens and falls forward as he starts to come. He drops his shirt and finally lets go of the counter to brace his elbows against the granite instead. His hips jerk and rut into Andrew’s hand and against his dick behind him. Steven’s moans reverberate off the countertop and echo in the bathroom, and he sways in Andrew’s arms as his orgasm pulses through him.

Andrew strokes him through it, no longer speaking now that Steven is leaning against the counter. Steven lifts his head enough to look in the mirror again and catches Andrew’s eyes. Andrew smirks, well aware of the flush on his cheeks as he watches pleasure wrack Steven’s body.

Eventually, the lust fades and Steven practically collapses against the counter. He’s still breathing heavy as Andrew draws his hand away. Andrew reaches out and rubs a soothing hand over the exposed skin at the small of his back before reaching over to the toilet paper roll to wipe his hand clean.

He stands behind Steven and admires the sweat-slick shine at the small of his back; his shirt is still rucked up enough to show off his skin, and his jeans hang low enough to expose the curve of his ass. Andrew reaches out and skirts his fingers over Steven’s skin, trailing tentative fingers down his crack and up again.

“Andrew,” Steven moans weakly.

“Yeah,” Andrew answers. He can feel Steven’s eyes on him, reflected in the mirror, as he undoes his belt and jeans. He yanks his pants and boxers down far enough to get a hand around his cock. “This won’t take long,” he says with a slight laugh.

Steven hums and relaxes against the counter. He pushes up on his toes and presses his ass into the air, closer to Andrew’s hand.

Unable to resist, Andrew groans lowly and smears the precome dribbling from his cock over Steven’s flushed skin. It leaves sticky trails behind, and Andrew finally starts to stroke himself. He reaches out with his free hand to grasp Steven’s ass and pull one cheek aside.

Steven exhales like the air has been punched out of him but pushes back into Andrew’s hand.

“God, look at you,” Andrew moans. His grip on his cock is tight and he’s hurtling toward the edge far quicker than he would like, but he just can’t hold himself back. Steven is panting like he’s still turned out, and his body is squirming beneath Andrew. His ass is tantalizing and spread for him, exposing his hole to Andrew like a tease of what’s to come.

“Andrew,” Steven breathes, and his words fog up the mirror in front of him. “Come on me.”

Andrew’s eyes roll back as he starts to come suddenly. His hand turns clumsy on his dick and he fails to catch his come in his palm, instead spilling over Steven’s ass. He moans again as he watches the streaks of white cover Steven’s skin, and it’s so lewd and filthy, it draws out his orgasm even longer.

Eventually he lets go of his cock as if burned and reaches out his clean hand to brace himself against the counter.

“Jesus,” he gasps. “Fuck, sorry, I got it—?”

“I asked you to,” Steven retorts as he starts to stand. “Just, wipe me down, real quick.”

Andrew nods and reaches for the toilet paper again. The air around them is thick and intimate as he cleans Steven’s skin of his release, somewhat reluctantly. Steven waits patiently, smiling to himself, and startling when Andrew slaps his ass lightly.

“All clean,” Andrew tells him.

They both set to righting their clothes, and once they’re dressed, Steven turns to face Andrew. “I’m sorry I made you jealous,” he admits.

Andrew steps closer and kisses Steven softly. “Sorry it took me so long to get my head out of my ass.”

Steven snorts. “I told Adam not to say that to you.”

Andrew shrugs. “It’s probably a good thing he did.” He kisses Steven again, and they fall back into slowly, sensually making out until three loud knocks sound against the bathroom door. Andrew shouts back, a little harried, “Occupied!”

“Yeah, no shit!” Ryan yells. “Give someone else a turn!”

Steven blushes bright red up to his hairline and hides his face against Andrew’s neck.

“Just a sec,” Andrew says before finally stepping back. “You good?”

Steven nods, still laughing and flushed red. “We have to get out sometime, don’t we?”

Andrew smiles at him. “I mean, it’s just Ryan.”

“I heard that!”

Steven and Andrew laugh again and finally move toward the door. Andrew reaches out and turns the lock and then pulls open the door.

Shane and Ryan, both looking flushed, stand in the hallway. “‘Bout fucking time,” Shane remarks with a smirk. They step back far enough to let Steven and Andrew out. Shane and Ryan are both looking at them, smug and scrutinizing.

“ _Finally_ ,” Ryan agrees, grinning at Andrew then Steven, before yanking Shane inside.

Andrew and Steven watch the door fall shut and listen to the _click_ of the lock turning.

“Were they,” Steven starts, laughs softly, then continues. “Were they talking about us getting together? Or the bathroom being available?”

Andrew hums thoughtfully, but he doesn’t get a chance to answer.

Muffled beyond the door, Shane and Ryan shout in unison:

“Both!”

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative title for this was gonna be _(gotta believe me when i tell you) i wanna dance with somebody who loves me_ but that just felt too long for what is little more than PWP with feelings hahaha


End file.
